Step
by Puccu Naomi
Summary: Kini ku sadar. Segalanya telah terjadi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku sesali. Ku lepaskan ikatanku padamu. Kini ku rela. Dan mulai melangkah. Kau segalanya bagiku...Naruto.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(Maybe), OOC(Maybe) And AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu berdecit, Hinata keluar memakai baju putih polos yang kebesaran hingga menutupi batas pahanya. Lengan baju yang panjang menutupi jari-jarinya yang putih. Rambutnya basah. Tetesan air terus jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut panjangnya.

Ia duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya mengelus ranjang berseprei putih itu. Badannya merangkak naik. Dua bantal saling berdamping. Hinata mengambil bantal di bagian kanan ranjang. Ia baringkan kepalanya ke bantal yang lebih tinggi. Menghirup aroma yang terasa sesak di paru-parunya.

Bantal lembut di tangannya ia peluk. Semakin erat. Kenangan masa lalu membayangi matanya yang tertutup.

Hinata menangis.

Di dalam kamar yang sepi. Hanya ada lampu redup yang kurang memberikan cahaya pada kamar yang menemani kesedihannya.

Tangisannya tertahan isakan yang pilu.

Kembali bayangannya muncul. Sakit yang terlalu sakit mencengkram dadanya.

Baju yang ia pakai masih menyisakan aroma seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Terlalu ia rindukan.

.

.

.

"Maaf yah. Aku tahu, flat ini terlalu kecil,"

"Ini lebih baik."

Hinata memeluk lengan besar berbalut mantel milik Naruto.

"Aku dingin," Matanya melirik Naruto yang lebih tinggi. Senyum cahaya Naruto memberi kehangatan lebih dari yang ia butuhkan."Tidak masalah kalau disini?" Hinata mengangguk. Ia tahu Naruto kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, ia menerima apapun yang bisa Naruto berikan. Termasuk Flat kecil yang akan mereka tempati.

"Dingin Naruto-kun," Bisik Hinata pelan.

Langsung tangan Naruto melingkari pinggangnya. Lehernya membungkuk, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Hinata. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya, wajahnya mengarah ke telinga Hinata.

Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh leher Hinata."Jangan menggodaku Hinata." Lalu tawanya yang ceria muncul. Senang melihat rona merah alami yang muncul pada wajah Hinata.

"Aww," Naruto meringis pelan. Cubitan kecil dari Hinata di berikan di dadanya. Namun tawanya masih bertahan. Hinata lebih merapat padanya.

"A-ayo masuk,"

"Ya."

.

.

.

Sesekali tetesan air jatuh dari _sofer_. Hinata menekuk kakinya lebih ke dalam. Dingin menyentuh hingga ke tulangnya. Bajunya basah. Sedari tadi ia terus mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin dari _sofer_. Rambutnya yang basah menempel di leher, pipi, lengan dan punggungnya.

Kepedihan menyelimutinya sekarang. Tangannya yang pucat mulai menggigil. Begitupun badannya. Namun Hinata belum beranjak dari lantai yang sangat dingin.

Ia ingin sekali menghilangkan segala kenangan yang terus muncul membayangi matanya. Hal ini terlalu sakit untuknya. Tidak ada pegangan. Tidak ada penghibur. Dia lemah sekarang.

Tanpa seseorang yang meninggalkannya sendiri.

"N-naruto-kun,"

Tangannya menggapai tombol _sofer_. Lalu air kembali turun. Kembali mengguyur badanya.

Matanya menatap kosong lantai yang basah. Air matanya mengalir. Tersembunyi di balik air _sofer _yang dingin.

.

.

.

"Aku janji akan pulang cepat."

Hinata menyimpan cangkir berisi susu coklat panas. Menghasilkan ketukan pelan di meja. Ia melirik Naruto yang memakai mantel abu-abu. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Hinata yang menatapnya sedih.

"Apa tidak bisa cuti?"

Naruto berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju Hinata. Memeluk Wanita yang ia cintai dari belakang.

"Para penjahat tidak akan pernah cuti Hinata," bahkan di saat seperti ini, Naruto masih bisa tertawa.

Tawanya yang indah. Tawanya yang lembut riang bagai suara lonceng. Hinata terlalu takut untuk Kehilangan tawa Naruto. Senyumnya dan segala yang ada pada diri lelaki yang kini telah berstatus sebagai suaminya. Yang juga mengabdi bagi Negaranya. Hinata tahu, Naruto sebagai polisi, tidak akan pernah jauh dari bahaya.

"Tapi kau harus pulang."

Naruto mencium rambut Hinata."Ya" Ia berjanji.

.

.

.

Bajunya masih basah. Hinata melangkah menuju dapur di Flatnya yang kecil. Cahaya lebih mendominasi di dapur yang kosong. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas putih yang mati. Ia buka kulkas itu. Hanya gelap redup yang menyapanya.

Dalam kulkas itu, berbagai persediaan makanan masih utuh pada tempatnya. Cup isi ramen berjejer dalam kulkas. Hinata ingat, Naruto yang menyuruhnya membeli ramen sebanyak ini.

Naruto berjanji, ia akan pulang. Ia akan pulang dan makan bersama Hinata. Ia akan pulang setelah sebulan lamanya meninggalkan Hinata.

Tapi Naruto tidak pulang. Ia tidak pernah pulang setelah kabar itu.

"N-Naruto-kun bohong. Kau bohong." Bisik Hinata pelan. Aliran air kembali menghiasi pipinya."K-kau bohong!" Suaranya naik. Tangannya mengambil cup ramen yang bisa ia capai. Satu persatu ia buang. Mengotori lantai, tangan dan bajunya. Tangisannya yang keras mengisi dapur yang sepi.

Naruto telah mengingkari janjinya. Naruto bohong. Ia bohong.

.

.

.

"Ini."

Sasuke menyerahkan surat pada Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk. Membuat Hinata yang melihatnya menjadi binggung, karena bukan hanya Sasuke yang menunduk dan terlihat sedih, tapi teman seangkatan Naruto juga menunduk.

"A-apa apa ini?" Ragu-ragu Hinata bertanya. Surat yang tidak lagi bersih itu dia ambil. Debu dan tanah mengotori luarnya.

"A-apa ini?" Suaranya naik. Tapi Hinata tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Kiba yang biasanya ceria kini hanya terdiam. Hinata merasakan hal yang buruk.

Kenapa mereka hanya diam?kenapa mereka terlihat sedih?Dan..

"Dimana.." Hinata ragu," Naruto-kun?" pandanganya menyusuri semua orang yang ada di depannya. Yang Hinata tahu, seharusnya ini hari Naruto pulang. Ia sudah berjanji pada Hinata.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

Hinata benci saat ia mulai merasa takut. Ia menatap takut pada surat lusuh yang ada di genggamannya. Walau begitu, Hinata tetap merasa penasaran.

Pelan-pelan ia buka surat yang dilipat itu.

Dan kenyataan pahit terpampang di depan matanya.

-•-

**Hinata maafkan aku. Kau tahu, di sini rasanya dingin. Aku tahu inilah waktu terakhirku. Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan menangis. Kau boleh membenciku. Aku sungguh minta maaf. **

**Hinata aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.**

**Aku mohon jangan pernah putus asa. Kau harus tetap hidup. Beritahu pada dia. Pada anak kita bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Jika dia laki-laki katakan bahwa dia harus kuat. Dia harus melindungimu. Jika perempuan, aku tahu kau akan lebih mengerti tentang apa yang akan aku katakan. Maafkan aku Hinata. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa merawat anak kita. Aku sungguh minta maaf.**

**Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.**

**-****•****-**

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Api sudah menyebar. Dan.."

"N-naruto terjebak di lift. D-dia tidak bisa bertahan." Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke yang terputus. Pada bagian akhir ucapannya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang menghantuinya. Gaara yang berada di sampingnya, memeluk Sakura yang menangis.

Setelah membaca surat itu dan mendengar ucapan Sakura, Hinata hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak langsung menangkap badannya yang lemah. Tangisnya pilu. Isakannya membuat Sasuke dan teman-temanya ikut merasakan sedih dan menyesal.

"Maafkan kami," Ucap Sasuke tulus dan sarat akan penyesalan.

Hinata menyingkir dari Sasuke.

"T-tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

Ia masuk. Pintu tertutup pelan. Badannya yang bersandar, jatuh terseret pada badan pintu.

Naruto seharusnya pulang ini hari. Ia telah berjanji. Naruto telah berjanji pada Hinata.

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tekukkan lututnya. Ia menangis pelan. Isakan kepedihan yang sunyi menemaninya di musim dingin.

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan mataharinya. Dia sendiri. Tidak ada lagi Naruto.

"B-bohong.."

.

.

.

Neji mengambil beban koper di tangan Hinata. Hinata di matanya kini begitu rapuh. Lemah tanpa semangat hidup.

"Hinata..."ucap Neji terlalu pelan untuk di dengar Hinata.

Sebelum masuk, Hinata langsung berbalik, memandang bangunan tua yang sederhana. Ia memandang Apartemen yang sudah lebih lima tahun ia tempati bersama Naruto.

"Hinata," Neji memanggilnya dari dalam mobil. Ia sudah bersiap di depan tempat pengemudi.

Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandanganya walau sudah mendengar panggilan Neji.

"K-kita akan bertemukan?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Wajahnya menunduk. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh membasahi telapak tangannya. Lalu dia remas tangannya yang basah.

"K-kau harus menungguku."

Hinata kini mengerti. Dia harus rela. Naruto tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Dia tetap pulang. Dengan Surat yang mewakili kehadirannya. Hinata kini yakin. Ia tidak akan sendirian.

"Anak kita akan melindungiku. Seperti keinginanmu," Senyumnya muncul. Hangat dan cerah menyayingi musim semi yang mulai hadir

Hinata masuk dalam mobil. Menyimpan segalanya. Tetap menyimpan Naruto dalam ingatannya, kotak kenangannya, juga dalam hatinya.

Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka akan kembali bersama. Cinta Hinata yakin akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto suaminya. Sang pahlawan. Bagi Hinata juga Negaranya. **

**Naruto suaminya. Seorang ayah. Prianya. Sang kekasihnya.**

**Naruto sang pejuang. Mataharinya. Musim panas, Dingin, gugur dan musim semi yang menemaninya.**

**Naruto Cintanya. Keabadian nyata baginya. Naruto keindahan hidupnya. Naruto senyumannya. Naruto kenangannya.**

**Naruto yang akan selalu Hinata Cintai.**

**Cinta Abadinya Yang Nyata.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Syukurlah akhirnya bisa selesai dan gak tersendat-sendat^^****•****. Sebenarnya Pu mau ngeluarin fic yang lain dulu dan bukan fic ini. Tapi, hehehe tiba-tiba aja ide langsung muncul gitu aja. Oh ya, di bagian awalnya itu Pu bayangin Hinata gitu karena Lagunya Sistar 19 yaitu Gone not around any longer. Karena denger lagu ini juga, bisa muncul deh ide buat ini fic. **

**Boleh curhat ga'k?**

**Gini, kini Pu sadar, kemarin-kemarin tuh Pu kayanya terlalu maksa. Pu sangaaaat menyayangi Naruto-kun. Tapi karena beberapa hal hingga Pu risih buat hadirin Naruto pada kehidupan Pu di FFN ini. Tapi kini Pu sadar. Dan Pu tahu harus berdiri di mana sekarang. Akhirnya, Pu bisa lega juga^^****•****. Rasanya bahagia banget. **

**Ehm, segitu aja deh^^****•**

**Tolong Repiunya yah^^****•**

**-Julia Eka Saputri-**


End file.
